<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Isn't Here by Somiko_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544156">He Isn't Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven'>Somiko_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wakes from a horrific nightmare. Charles is there to help him feel better.</p><p>Cherik Week 2020 Prompt: Intimacy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Isn't Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My beta has assured me this fits for "intimacy" so here. I have been anxious about this day since the beginning. Apparently when the point is to actually write an intimate moment, I forget everything about it XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man’s words, his face, it all sent a terrible chill through Erik’s body and he tried to stop the attack but he was already too late. He could only stare in horror as Charles cried out before Shaw’s power killed him in a viciously bright light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik sat up in bed, shaky gasps escaping him as he struggled to breathe. He jumped at the sudden gentle touch of a hand at his side, and he turned his head to find Charles, still alive, still okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a nightmare,” Charles calmly explained, trying to soothe the severe fear that came from Erik. “I am alright. He isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik allowed Charles to hold him, hearing a whispered, “He isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s hair. “He’s gone. He can’t hurt anyone now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik choked and held onto him tight. His body trembled. The dream had been so real. So terrifyingly real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles was right. Erik had driven the coin through Shaw’s skull himself. He saw the blood trickle down. He knew there was no way Shaw could ever hurt any of them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that did nothing to stop the racing of his heart, to stop the tears sliding down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t here, Erik. He’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik felt the soothing wave that caressed his mind, a gift from Charles’ telepathy. He breathed deeply and tried to feel calm. He could still see Shaw’s face, an image that would haunt him forever, but with Charles here beside him, he could chase the memories back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of Charles and wiped his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erik? Are you feeling any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Erik whispered, “I am. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to try sleeping again?” Charles asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. If I… If it happens again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t. I’m here, Erik.” He had Erik rest his head against his chest. “You won’t have another nightmare. But if one happens to slip through the shields, then I promise you will not be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I would. I love you, Erik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik cuddled with him, his mind blanketed in a comforting warmth. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta'd by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease">daydreamerdisease</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>